


The Eye of the Tiger

by Froyduhr



Series: Curse? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Marriage, Angel Sam Winchester, M/M, Weretiger Dean, angel incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been three months since Dean had been transformed, and what that had started off as a great team, had soon split up. Sam had decided that he was sick and tired of how Dean was treating him because of Ruby, and that he had gone off with her. Trying to find Lilith by himself.  Nobody had seen Jeremiah in two months. He had just… disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Eye of the Tiger  
Fandom: Supernatural  
Season: 5-ish  
Pairing: Destiel, Sabriel, mentioning of Samby, Bobley, Balthazar/Oc  
Warnings: Smexy times, gay times, Incest-ish(all angels are brothers, right?) gore(I guess?)  
Rating: There shall be bangin’  
\---  
It had been three months since Dean had been transformed, and what that had started off as a great team, had soon split up. Sam had decided that he was sick and tired of how Dean was treating him because of Ruby, and that he had gone off with her. Trying to find Lilith by himself. Nobody had seen Jeremiah in two months. He had just… disappeared.   
Dean sighed. He missed his little brother. However; with Sam somewhere else, the older had more time to spend with his angelic lover. Together, they fought against Raphael, Killed a few demons, ghosts and other evil things. Off course, they did many other things that were not related to hunting, but Dean had a hard time enjoying the time he and Castiel had together; he couldn’t stop worrying about Sam. Dean felt like his entire pack was dividing, the tiger in him became more and more petrified from the lack of their family. He had prayed to every angel in the garrison to watch over Sam, the youngest pack-member and give a message to either himself or Castiel if something happened to his little brother.  
Sam was still focusing greatly on hunting where he was, even though he had an inner struggle, the battle against his hunger for demon blood was hard, all he really wanted to do was to give in; but he feared that if he did, he was going to give in to Lucifer too. He sighed and took the darts that the bar-girl Lindsey was offering him and threw them at the blink, all hitting bulls-eye with ease. The blonde girl looked impressed at him, but the small TV behind them caught Sam’s attention, he turned away from Lindsey and looked up at the TV, while turning the volume up. The news reporter was talking about the weird weather that had been occurring all over the town in the last few weeks. Sam knew all too well what that meant; demons.  
A few days later Sam stood alone in the bar and was cleaning the tables. Suddenly, two hunters that he knew, but couldn’t remember the names of busted through the door ant into the room, the taller of them had a knife pressed to Lindsey’s neck. “Lindsey!” Sam jelled. “Now, Sam. I want you to tell me how you and your brother are involved with all that is going on here?” the smaller of the two strangers said. Sam stood quiet and looked at the hunter with puppy eyes. “Fine!” he growled. “I started the Apocalypse.” He said with a warning growl. The taller let go of Lindsey, who immediately ran out the door. But as the two hunters leapt towards him, Sam felt a hand squeeze at his shoulder and a familiar snap of fingers was heard, and then, Sam was no longer in the bar, but in a beautifully decorated room with dark wood floor and vanilla coloured walls. There were mahogany furniture in the room, it looked like some sort of living room, he looked to his left and saw an open door that lead to what looked like a bathroom with caramel brown tiles. He turned his head to the right and saw a huge rounded gothic doorway, with no doors, and inside of the room there was a huge King-sized bed in mahogany and with cream sheets. “Oh my god...” Sam whispered. “Not exactly.” A voice said from behind him. Sam turned around and his eyes narrowed as he uttered the name of the light brown haired, chocolate brown eyed man in front of him. “Trickster.”  
The trickster smiled and cocked his head to the side. “Yeah, that’s what you and tiger call me?” The trickster said questioningly. Now it was Sam’s turn to be confused. “Calls you? You are a trickster, that’s what you have told us all along!” the Winchester said. The trickster grinned. “I have never said that I am a trickster. You and your brother are the one who have called me that, I just played along.” “Then what the fuck are you then‽ And where the fuck am I‽” Sam jelled. The non-trickster grinned and looked at Sam with a sly smile. “You and your brother can figure that out yourself, don’t you think so, Samsquatch? And where you are? You are safe, your brother and his mate are only a few blocks down the street, go find him tomorrow, today you’ll sleep, you need that.” The shorter man reached forth a hand and touched Sam on the forehead with two fingers, the next moment; Sam had fallen asleep and fell into the arms of the shorter, who tucked him in bed before turning to leave. But as he did so, the non-trickster seemed to change his mind and walked back to the younger Winchester.   
He bent down and kissed the sleeping man on the forehead, and as he did so, a faint glow spread around the hunter’s body. The suddenly very compassionate non-trickster let go of the other’s forehead and said with a low voice. “Must the grace of mine stay with thou forever, keeping thou away from harm and the famine for the corrupted blood.” After saying this he snapped his fingers and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sam woke up, more sated and stress-free than he had ever done before in his entire life. He stretched lazily in the large bed, wondering where he was and if he should even care. Then he remembered it. The trickster – or whatever he was, had taken him to this place, probably so that he could meet up with Dean and Castiel again. Sam sighed. maybe he should.  
Sam decided that he wouldn’t do that yet, he was still mad at his older brother, and he hadn’t planned on forgiving him yet; so he decided to stay in the room by his pc, planning where his next hunt would be. Day became evening and evening became night, and as Sam was about to close his pc and get some sleep, he heard an annoyed huff from behind himself.  
Sam spun around and saw the non-trickster, leaning against the wall. “I am disappointed, Samuel.” He said and shook his head. “Are you unable to follow even the simplest of orders? I told you to reunite with your brother and his angel.” Sam looked down on the floor, he felt a huge superiority from the short man in front of him. “I don’t believe that I am ready to meet up with him yet, he probably hates me too.” Sam said, embarrassed.  
“That is just bull-crap! Dean has worried his arse off about you, he prays to every god and every angel, asking to keep you safe!” The shorter jelled. “But I am dangerous. I am basically a demon-vampire.” Sam said. “Have you felt hunger for demon blood today?” The non-trickster said smugly. Sam’s eyes met the other’s. “No...I haven’t…” Sam whispered. The non-trickster smiled. “I tried to keep the thirst away from you, I do not believe that you will ever feel it again, unless I die.” He said.  
Before even realising what he did, Sam had his arms round the shorter in a warm hug. “Thank you.” Sam whispered. At the touch, something felt different. It felt good, as if a part of his soul cheered by the contact.  
The non-trickster let go of Sam and took a step back. “Now.” He said. “Don’t you dear running away from them again, you hear that, Samsquatch!” The non-Trickster smiled and gave Sam a quick kiss before snapping his fingers and disappeared.  
Sam came over the shock and looked around. He was no longer in the hotel. He was outside of the door to a motel-room. And beside him was the familiar sight of the 67 Chev. Impala. Sam took a deep breath and opened the door of the motel-room.  
A bad decision.  
“Cas! I- I’m ahh, fuck! Im co-Castiel!“ Dean and Cas was on the bed, Dean had his hands on the bed-post and stood on his knees. Castiel stood on his knees in between Dean’s and fucked him from behind.  
“AAAAAhhhhrrrgh! ImsorryCasandDeanillleaveohfuckshitsorry!!!!!” Sam cried out and ran out, slamming the door shut after himself. “My EYES!” Sam groaned as he stood outside by the Impala.  
A few moments later, Dean rushed out of the motel-room, only wearing boxers and a pair of parcially fastened jeans. “Sammy!” Dean shouted and dragged his younger brother into a hug. “Don’t you fucking dare leaving me again!” He growled, teeth expanding. “I can’t lose my pack.” Sam looked down at his older brother before returning the embrace. “I am so sorry, Dean. I just. I thought you hated me, for the crap with Ruby and all of that…” Sam whispered and nosed the top of Dean’s head. “I would never throw you out, Sammy.” Dean said, tears stuck in his troath.  
Dean and Sam walked into the room, where Castiel was busy buttoning up his shirt. He looked up from the (for him) Impossible task of understanding how his tie worked. “If you do not mind me asking; How did you know our location, Sam?” The angel said. Dean went over to his mate and helped him with the tie. Sam smiled a little as he saw how lovingly and gently the two men looked at each other.  
“Well, the Trickster showed up as I was in the middle of a fight and teleported me to a fancy hotel further up the streets.” Sam said. “Oh, and the Trickster isn’t a trickster, he didn’t say what he was, only that I and you, Dean have been wrong.” Sam said and sat sown on a chair by the small table in the corner f the room. “The Trickster‽” Dean shouted. “What the fuck does he want now, that little bastard!”  
Castiel walked over to Sam with a questionly look on his face. “Something is different with you, Sam. A presence that is not yours has been ‘patching’ your soul together.” He said and tilted his head. “Yeah, the Trickster said that he had fixed my hunger for demon-blood, and that I won’t feel it again as long as he is alive.” Sam said, he didn’t mention the kiss or the feeling of belonging with the non-Trickster. He knew Dean wouldn’t approve.  
“That is impossible. You have grace in your soul. Just like Dean.” Castiel said with wonderous awe. The weretiger looked over at his mate. “Hold your phone, Hotwings. What do you mean by that?” he said using Sam’s bitchface nr 13. “When I first raised you from perdition, your soul was damaged, so I used some of my grace to fix it. But by doing that, I bonded myself to you, Dean. I am tied to you and I cannot be with anyone else. The grace binding is basically an angel marriage. However, you are not bonded to me, so you are free to be with anyone else.” Castiel said and looked at Dean. Dean looked back. “How do I complete the grace binding, Cas?” Dean said with a smile.  
Castiel beamed with happiness as he pulled Dean in for a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and Cas began to glow as their mouths met, Castiel’s wings sprouted out from his back and wrapped themselves around the two lovers.  
Dean felt something inside of him fight to get out. Dean focused his energy on Castiel and his soul began to enwrap his angel. His soul found parts of Castiel’s grace that was torn and used itself to fix it.  
When all of Castel’s grace was fixed, Dean’s soul returned to him. They ended the kiss and Castiel unwrapped his wings from Dean.  
The first thing he realised after the bonding was that he felt complete and happy, then he saw the black feathery wings on Castiel’s back that reached to the roof above them and still graced the floor “Cas… your wings has manifested themselves.” Dean said and looked at the shiny, blackish-blue wings. “They have, but only for you. Only the one that is bonded to an angel can see and feel their wings.” Castiel explained. Dean reached forth, behind Castiel’s back. “May I?” He asked Castiel smiled and nodded. Dean returned the smile and laid his hand upon Castiel’s left wing. “It’s soft?” Dean said in amazement. Castiel shrugged slightly and his wings expanded. Dean dug his hands into the silky feathers and felt the strong muscles underneath.  
Dean smiled calmly and stroke the wing. “So, are you two like, angel-married now, or something?” Sam asked and looked from angel to weretiger. “Yeah, you can say that.” Castiel answered. Dean grinned. “no ring?” he said jokingly Castiel smiled back and plucked a feather from his own wing.  
Castiel held it in his open palms. “Put your hands upon mine, Dean.” Dean did as he was asked and the feather began to glow.  
The glow faded and Dean lifted his hand. He looked into Castiel’s hands; the feather was gone. Dean looked questioningly at his beloved. Castiel smiled and lifted Dean’s left hand with his own left, and Dean saw the matching white gold rings with one small blue crystal and one green. Dean smiled. “Are these rings ok?” Castiel smiled. “They are beautiful.” Dean smiled.  
“Well isn’t that just sweet as fuck.” A familiar voice said from behind Sam. They all turned around and saw Balthazar, who had just flown in. “Looks like I wasn’t invited to the wedding. That hurts, Castiel.” The angel said with a fake hurt expression on his face. “What do you want, Balthazar?” Dean asked and snarled.  
Balthazar walked two steps closer to the three others. “One of my friends has been captured, and I need your help to get him.” He said. Dean looked at the man. His eyes falling upon the man’s moss-green, black-tipped wings. “Why should we help you?” He asked. “Simple.” Balthazar began. “My friend that is missing; is Jeremiah.”  
“Jeremiah‽” Dean said, his instinct to protect his pack flaring up inside of him. “Where is he, who took him and when did he get taken‽” “I don’t know where he is. I know that he was taken by demons, and he has been gone for a month.” Balthazar said. Dean growled, he felt the tiger in him roar with worry and anger. He felt his skin itch as tens of thousands small, hard hairs sprouted from his skin, he felt his teeth expand and lengthen, his face turned into more of a feline snout, his limbs bended and his hands grew stronger. “Wow, Deano!” Balthazar cried out in surprise and jumped back a step. Dean snarled, His instincts told him to find Jeremiah immediately. “We must find Jeremiah!” He growled, his voice much darker than normal, and a bit muffled due to the tiger-like mouth.  
“Woah! Calm down, tiger. Pun intended.” Balthazar said. “We don’t even know where he is. Who knows where he could be? Crowley can have caught him, or any other powerful demon.” “Balthazar is right, we should consult Bobby, maybe he has some contacts that knows something?” Castiel said. “Sounds like a good idea.” Sam answered.  
Less than five minutes later the two angles, the human and the were was seated inside of the impala. Dean was in no shape to drive, he sat in the backseat with Castiel, who tried to keep him from shifting into tiger again. Balthazar sat in the front passenger seat and Sam drove the car. “Why do we have to drive this metal box, it’s so slooooooooooow!” Balthazar complained every ten minutes. “Because, Dean would murder us if we let her behind, Balt!” Sam answered every time, getting progressively more annoyed with the green-winged angel.  
Hours later, they arrived at Bobby’s. They all exited the car and walked up to the front door.  
As Sam was about to knock on the door, It opened and Bobby was in the door, looking both annoyed and relieved. “Boys, what the hell are you idjits doin’ here?” He asked before winking the four inside.   
“I am happy and all that you have reunited, but what’s the deal with the new set of chicken-wings?” Bobby murmured as he emptied his beer. “This is Balthazar, and we need your help.” Sam said. “What have you dumbasses done now?” Bobby sighed. “Jeremiah has been abducted.” Castiel said. Bobby turned his wheelchair and looked at the Winchesters. “Really?” He asked with concern. “Yes, he was taken by demons about a month ago.” Balthazar said. Bobby nodded. “I’ll check up with some contacts to see if there are anyone who has any useful information or clues to Jeremiah’s location.  
The day became evening and the evening turned to night. “Sam, Dean, Bobby. Go get some sleep; Balthazar and I can continue through the night, you need sleep.” Sam and Bobby nodded and went to their assigned rooms. Dean sighed and kissed Castiel goodnight before he went to bed too.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam closed the door behind himself and pulled his t-shirt over his head as he walked towards the bed. “wow, are you strip-teasing for me, Sammy-boy?” A voice all too familiar said from his bed. Sam sighed and dragged the shirt all the way off his face and looked at the bed and saw the short, caramel-haired, chocolate-eyed non-trickster. “Hi there, mister mysterioso.” Sam sighed. The non-trickster smiled. “Oh, come on, Samsquatch. Don’t be like that.” The shorter grinned and rose from the bed.  
Sam yelped as he felt two strong arms around his waist. “If you want to know who I am, ask. However, I don’t know if you will like the answer.” The non-trickster said and placed a soft kiss on the taller’s back. Sam sighed. “Just give me a name to call you. I’m getting kinda sick of using Trickster and Non-trickster.” Sam sighed and leaned into the other’s embrace. “Gabe.” The non-trickster said. Sam smiled. “Gabe?” He replied. Sam felt the other nod his head. “Ok, Gabe. Now I got a name at least.” Sam smiled and turned in Gabe’s embrace. “Maybe I’ll find out what you are one day. I will not ask you, but I will find out.” Sam purred and kissed the smaller. Gabe smiled into the kiss and returned it with eager.  
They stumbled to the bed and fell onto it, and Sam was almost sure that he heard a flutter of wings as they landed on the soft matress. Then Sam remembered the two angles downstairs. He pulled away from Gabe’s soft lips.  
“What is wrong, Sam?” Gabe asked. Sam sighed. “We can’t do this now. I have two angles downstairs. We should wait until we are alone.” Gabe raised his hand to snap them, but Sam stopped him. “We can’t. Listen; one of our friends have gotten kidnapped and we have to find him before something terrible happenes to him.” Gabe looked strangely at Sam. “Are you looking for the Nephilim? He who got taken by the Incubus; Peccator?” Gabe asked. Sam looked at the shorter with awe. “You know all this? How?” Gabe smiled. “I tried to find him myself, but I had to give up. It got too dangerous for me to do it alone.” Sam kissed Gabe lovingly. “Just tell me what you know, we can take care of this. We really want Jeremiah back on our team.”  
The next day, The three hunters and the two angels met down in Bobby’s living room.  
“We have not come any closer to where Jeremiah might be located.” Castiel said with shame in his voice.  
“It’s the incubus by the name of Peccator who kidnapped him and he is being held in Kilkenny in Ireland.” Sam said nonchalantly. Four heads turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. Sam just smiled. “The non-trickster, he calls himself Gabe now, came to my room last night. Apparently he have been searching for Jerry too, and he have gotten quite far in his research, so he told me all he knew.” Sam smiled.  
“Then what are you idjits waiting for‽” Bobby said. “Get your arses to Ireland!” Balthazar and Castiel placed their hands on Sam and Dean’s shoulders as they teleported to a village a few miles outside of Kilkenny.  
“So.” Dean said as he opened the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a shotgun. “How do we kill this sonuvabitch?” He asked. Balthazar looked into the bag, at all the wepons.  
“Not with any of that crap.” He laughed. “You can exorcise it back to hell by satiate the Angelic Salutation.” “Exorsise it? Wy not kill the bastard?” Dean growled. Balthazar looked at Dean with a bitchface that the blonde was sure he had learned from Sam. “Because, killing them is impossible, the only way you can get rid of an incubus or a succubus is to lock them away in the deepest corner in hell.”   
Dean sighed; he wanted to end the life of the creature that wanted to hurt one of his pack-members, but Balthazar was right: the incubi were immortal. “Fine.” He mumbled  
“What does an incubus want with a male anyway? Guys can’t conceive a child.” Sam asked. “Who knows.” Castiel said.  
Sam grabbed the demon-knife and the four men walked into the town. After five minutes, Dean caught the scent of Jeremiah. (He smelled like sulphur and cinnamon.) “This way.” Dean said and they followed him to the graveyard. As soon as they began to close in on the graveyard, people began to look suspiciously at them. Some even followed. “Demons.” Balthazar stated. The others nodded.  
Then they attacked.  
The demons ran to them. Some had knives, others only had fists. “We’ll take care of this! Sam Dean! Go find Jeremiah!” Castiel shouted to the brothers as he burned out two demons.  
Dean and Sam nodded and ran into the graveyard. “Where is Jerry?” Sam asked as he dodged a small cherry tree. Dean stopped and sniffed the air. “This way! That building.” He shouted and pointed at a small, old-looking stone grave chamber. They ran to the door of it. “It’s locked.” Sam said. Dean took a step back before he kicked in the door. “It was locked.” He said as they walked inside of the small stone building. The first and only thing they saw was a stone staircase that went down under the graveyard.  
They descended into the dark for several minutes before the staircase came to an halt.  
“Ok, Dean. You are the one with night-vision, lead the way.” Sam said Dean nodded and took a hold of Sam’s shoulder together they found their way through the corridors and into a huge lighted room. “There, through that door!” Dean said and pointed to a wooden double door at the other side of the room. They ran across the room, but when they were five metres away from it a huge shadow jumped in front of them. “An alpha werewolf.” Dean growled. “Go, Sam. I’ll take care of this pup.”  
Dean jumped on the wolf and pushed it away from the door. Sam looked at his brother for a moment before he bursted though the door and right into a smaller room. It looked like the inside of a church, and at the altar, Jeremiah was tied to an enormous pentagram with two blood-candles burning at each side of him. “Jeremiah!” Sam jelled.  
The angel looked up at him. “S-Sam‽” He rasped. “Sam…Run!” Sam looked at him in confusion. Then he felt a blow to his back and the next thing he remembered was that he laid on the floor with a very handsome man over him. “Hello, there, human.” The man said. “I am Peccator.” The incubus smiled down at Sam before he walked to the angel on the pentagram.  
“You probably wonder why I kidnapped your little demonic angel friend.” Peccator grinned. “Well, the answer is easy enough: I need the blood of a Nephilim to open the cell where my sisters have been locked in for centuries.” He said before pressing a knife to Jeremiah’s neck. “Well, time to set my sisters free!”  
“NO!” Sam screamed as the demon lifted his knife to deal the deadly blow.


	5. Chapter 5

The room suddenly became bright as if someone had put a sun inside of it, and at the same time; the sound of wings could be heard. Then followed by a voice that Sam felt was all too familiar.  
“Ave Maria, gratia plena, Dominus tecum; benedicta tu in mulieribus, et benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Sancta Maria, Mater Dei, ora pro nobis Peccatoribus, nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen.” The voice roared and with a terrifying screech Peccator disappeared.  
The light faded and a short man with caramel hair and chocolate eyes walked to Sam’s side and kneeled down to him.  
Sam laughed. “Gabe. Offcourse. I knew you had to be this, it was so obvious.” He said. “Isn’t that so, Gabriel the archangel, messenger of god?” Gabriel smiled warmly. “Yes, that is true, Samuel Winchester, vessel of Lucifer.” Sam laughed and kissed the angel gently. “we must free Jeremiah.” He said before struggling up to his feet. “Lean against me, Sam.” Gabriel said lovingly. “You are probably exhausted.”  
Together they untied Jeremiah, and Gabriel supported both of the exhausted men out of the room, where they met up with Dean who was covered in the blood of the now mutilated werewolf. They managed to get up and through the graveyard where Castiel and Balthazar had just finished off the last of the demons.  
Balthazar went straight for Jeremiah and pulled him into a loving hug and placed a kiss on top of his white hair.  
“Which one are you, then?” Dean said and looked at Gabriel; who’s wings were massive and light brown. He had two sets of them, one much bigger than the other in a butterfly-wing like way. And they were covered in dark-brown speckles on the top.  
“I am Gabriel.” Gabriel said. “you mean, ‘the’ Gabriel‽” Dean said. Gabriel nodded.  
“Gabriel!” Castiel said in awe. “We thought you had been killed.” Gabriel shrugged. “Heaven got boring.” He said. “Unlike the most of you, I liked the mud-monkeys. I find them very interesting.”  
With that, he grabbed Sam’s hand and kissed him on the cheek. “Sammy?” Dean asked. Sam looked at his older brother and nodded. Dean replied with a smile and a nod of approval. The tiger was happy. Not only was his pack reunited, but it grew!  
Jeremiah and Balthazar walked back to the other four. “Thankyou guys sooooo much for saving me!” Jeremiah beamed. “I have no idea of how Balty would survive without me saving his stupid arse on a daily basis.” “Agh, go screw yourself, ya bugger.” Balthazar said and stuck his tongue out. Jeremiah just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.  
Balthazar and Jeremiah said their goodbyes and told them to ‘call’ if they needed any help. “The pack helps each other out ya know” as Balthazar said. The four others teleported back to Bobby’s.  
They all sat in the car after they teleported back to the US, and sang together on ‘the Eye of the Tiger’ as Dean’s phone went off. Dean silenced the radio and the others before he answered. “Hello, Ben? What’s wrong?” He said. “Dean, help. Mom won’t listen to me, but I know that there is something following us around and spying on us!” Ben said franticly. “We are on our way!” Dean said and turned the car. “Have you seen it, do you know what it looks like?” He asked. There was a short pause. “Yeah, I have seen glimpses of it. It is green. It was huge and I’m pretty sure it has horns.” Ben said. “We’ll be there in a few hours.” Dean said and ended the call.  
They drove for three hours before they reached Lisa and Ben’s house. Dean walked up to the door, with the others right behind him. Dean knocked three times and the door flew open. “Hi, Ben.” Dean said as Ben threw himself at the hunter and hugged him. “Thankyou so much for coming!” Ben said.  
“No problem, kiddo. But where’s Lisa?” Dean asked. The answer to that question came by a beautiful brunette, who suddently walked up from behind the young boy. “Lisa.” Dean smiled. “Hi, Dean.” Lisa replied. “Why are you here?” She asked. “Ben told me about the creature that have been stalking you.” Dean said. Lisa looked at him. “I thought you wouldn’t come if we asked you.” She said shamefully.  
“Off course we would come.” Dean said. Then Lisa moved her gaze away from Dean and saw the three other men. “Oh, you have a team?” Lisa asked. Dean laughed. “I prefer pack. But, yeah. This is Sam, Castiel and Gabriel.” Dean said and introduced the others. “Well, come in, then.” Lisa said as she and Ben walked out of the way and lead the four into the livingroom.  
“So, when and where was the last time any of you saw the creature?” Castiel asked. “Yesterday, in the park.” Ben said. Dean nodded. “Then we should start there.” Gabriel said and munched on a chocolate plate.  
They went to the park. “Is there anyone around, Cas?” Dean asked. Castiel closed his eyes. He opened and shok his head. “Ok, Lisa, Ben. I don’t want to scare you, but what you will see soon is kind of weird.” Dean said to the two humans before he transformed his face into a tiger snout. Then he started walking around in the park, seeing if he could catch a whiff of the creature’s scent.  
“What in the world happened to Dean‽” Lisa asked, petrified. “Dean is a weretiger. He transformed his face into a snout so he could maybe get a hold of the monster’s scent.” Sam said.  
“I found it!” Dean cheered and ran back as his mouth and nose went back to normal. “What is it?” Castiel asked. “It’s a peryton.” Dean beamed.


	6. Chapter 6

“A peryton.” Sam said. “That makes sense with the description that Ben gave.” “But why would it stalk them. A peryton don’t stalk, they just kill what they want to kill.” Dean said. “Uhm, excuse me. Eh, normal people here.” Lisa said. “What is this peryton thing?” Dean walked to them. “A peryton is a Greek creature. It looks like a huge, green bird with the head of a deer and large green wings. It kills by impaling you on their antlers.” He said.  
They went back to Lisa and Ben’s house to plan how to kill the creature. “So, will an angel-blade work on this thing?” Gabriel asked and took a bite of the cake that had popped into is hand.  
“Only if you can get to its heart.” Castiel answered from the book that he and the two Winchesters studied. Then, all of the sudden, they heard a window smash and a scream from the kitchen. “Lisa!” Dean shouted and ran to the kitchen. The window was smashed and Lisa was gone.  
With no hesitation, Dean transformed and jumped through the smashed window. He could smell Lisa and hear her heartbeats in the forest and with the blink of an eye, he was rushing through the woods, he could feel Castiel right behind him as he ran. In the middle of the forest, they came to a cave. The scent of the peryton and Lisa went down the cave and the two ran down it. “Lisa‽” Dean jelled as he saw the woman in the end of the tunnel.  
“Dean‽” Lisa shouted. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you out.” Dean said calmingly and helped the woman to her feet. “Dean! The peryton is here.” Castiel said. Dean turned around and saw the green creature.  
Dean and Castiel exchanged a look and nodded in agreement. Then Dean ran up to the side of the terrifying, two metres tall monster.  
“Hey, fugly-ass motha-fucka” Dean shouted. The peryton turned to him and let out a horrifying screech. “Come on, bastard. Come and get me!” Dean taunted. The peryton leaped towards the blonde, but before it could touch Dean, it fell down on the floor with a black-haired angel on its back. Dean kicked the peryton in the head. Castiel flipped it to the back, and while it was still disorientated from the blow to the head; Castiel raised his hand, in which he held an angel-blade, and stabbed it in the heart.  
The peryton froze and Castiel pulled the blade out of it. Then he put one hand on Lisa’s shoulder and one on Dean’s before he teleported them back to the house.  
“Oh, god. Thank you so much for saving me Dean!” Lisa exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. “No problem, I guess.” Dean answered. Lisa looked into the hunter’s green eyes before pressing her lips against Dean’s in a wet kiss.  
Dean pushed himself away from the woman. “Woah! Stop there, girl! I’m married.” Dean said and lifted his left hand, showing her the ring. Lisa pouted. “But she don’t have to know. Spend the night here, Dean!” She said in (What she thought was) a sexy tone.  
Dean laughed silently. “There are three problems with that, Lisa. One: It’s a he. Two: I love him more than anything in the universe, and I would never cheat on him. Three: I am not attracted to you, or anyone else except for him for that matter.” Dean pointed out. Castiel walked to Dean’s side. “Four:” The angel said. “If you ever touch my husband again, I will smite you.” He said in a scary, powerful tone.  
Lisa whimpered and looked down, not able to meet the angel’s piercing gaze. Dean laid a and on Castiel’s back. “Be nice, Cas.” He whispered to him. Then he felt something on the angel’s back. Something wet and warm. Dean’s eyes widened as he looked at Castiel’s back. “Castiel!” He cried.  
Castiel’s back was covered in blood, and one of his wings had three deep cuts. “Your wing‽” Dean gaped. Gabriel turned his head and dropped his lollypop. “Holy fuck, Cassie!” He said and rushed to his brother’s side.  
“The peryton got a well-aimed hit on me.” Castiel said. “Will your wing heal?” Dean asked with concern. “Yes, but I need to lay still for a few hours while it does.” Castiel answered.  
“Dean?” Ben asked. “Yeah, what is it, kiddo?” Dean answered. “Uhm, what wings are you talking about? I can’t see any wings.” Ben said. Dean smiled. “Castiel is an angel, Ben. And only people who are ‘bonded’ or married to an angel can see their wings. Gabriel is also an angel, so that is why he can see them.” Dean said. “Wow, really?” Ben gaped. “That’s right Benny-boy, me and my brother, Cas here, are real angels.” He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam let out a happy sigh as he looked out over the fjord in front of him. Gabriel had zapped them to an uninhabited mountain in the inner part of a fjord, far west in Norway. Sam smiled for himself and saw the archangel come back to the picnic blanket. “Ok, Sammy. No people in two miles radius will even come close to us. I put up a spell too keep all creatures away.” Gabriel said and sat down beside his human boyfriend.  
Sam looked at his archangel before closing the gap In between them and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. The kiss soon deepened and Gabriel pulled the much taller man down over himself. Sam let out a deep moan as he pressed his body down onto the angel’s. “You have no idea, of how long I have wanted this, Sam. The moment I laid my eyes on you, all those years ago; I knew that it was you I wanted.” Gabriel said as they pulled away for air. Sam nosed the other’s caramel-coloured sideburns. “I think my subconsciousness knew that too, back when I first saw you as the trickster for the first time.” He said and kissed his mate on the nose.  
Gabriel laughed, and with a supernatural strength, he rolled them over, so that Gabriel laid on top of the human’s chest. “Do you want to see my wings?” Gabriel asked teasingly and nibbled on the other’s neck. Sam closed his eyes in enjoyment. “Nothing would make me happier.” He murmured. “open your eyes, then, Samsquatch.” Gabriel said. Sam opened his eyes and gasped at the sight.  
Gabriel had moved and was now straddling Sam’s waist. The angel looked down at him with a cocky grin as four giant, golden-brown wings sprouted from his back, dominating Sam’s line of sight. It seemed like Gabriel’s head was glowing in a pure-white light. Sam thought that it had to be the halo.  
“You are beautiful.” Sam gaped. He couldn’t understand that he; A human with demon-blood in his wains could be so lucky to have this golden god of an archangel for himself.  
“I love you so much, Gabriel.” Sam whispered and dragged the other man into a loving embrace. Gabriel sniggered into the kiss before flicking his fingers, making their clothes disappear. Sam did not hesitate, and his large hands easily found their way to Gabriel’s naked arse. Gabriel groaned and pushed himself better into Sam’s grip. Sam sat up, so the smaller man ended up in his lap.  
Gabriel moaned into the kiss as he guided his lover’s penis to his entrance. The angel bit his lower lip as he descended down the human’s shaft. Sam moaned and forced his hips to lay still and not thrust into the holy man.  
Gabriel adjusted a bit before he pressed his lips to Sam’s ear. “Come on, Samsquatch. Fuck me like you mean it.” He purred. Sam groaned and thrusted up with all his might, making the shorter man moan out in pleasure and surprise.  
“Oo~oh! Sam!” Gabriel sad and threw his head back. Sam took the opportunity to kiss and nibble on the angel’s neck as he continued with thrusting into the man.  
Gabriel bit his lower lip and met Sam’s thrusts as he ascended and descended on the hunter’s pole.  
Sam cried out as he emptied his load deep inside of the archangel, but he continued thrusting, riding out his orgasm until Gabriel screamed out in ecstasy.  
The archangel’s body bent back, chest to the sky, eyes wide open and glowing golden, his whole body began emitting a strong, white light and a loud noise made people grab their heads in discomfort in a radius of ten miles from them.  
The light faded and Gabriel closed his eyes and breathed heavily, letting his head fall. That was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had. He opened his eyes and looked at Sam with a smile. His eyes widened and his smile turned to a face of pure horror as he saw the tall man, laying on his back, green eyes wide and mouth open in a face of pure fear.  
Gabriel scrambled away from the man with a scream. He rose to his feet and looked down on the hunter.  
His arms were laying straight out from his body, and black markings were burned into the ground, the markings of burned angel-wings. Gabriel panicked. How the HELL had this happened‽ Sam was not an angel, what was going on.  
“G-Gabriel.” Gabriel looked at the man, who had turned his head towards him. “W-what happened?” Sam asked. Gabriel looked at the man, unable to say anything.  
Sam rose to his feet and walked up to his lover. Then Gabriel understood what the dark markings on the ground was.  
Sam had wings.  
Sam had wings that were identical to the burnt markings of an smitten angel.  
Sam…Was an angel.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sam asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fudge, I must have been possessed by Poe or Shakespeare when I wrote this, cause holy hell! The most amazing scentense I've ever written is in this chapter!

Gabriel grabbed Sam’s arm and zapped them back to Bobby’s. “CRISIS!” Gabriel shouted, so Dean, Castiel, Bobby and…Crowley(?) stormed into the room.  
Three of the four people gaped before covering their eyes, while Crowley continued to look at the two very naked men.  
“Jeeeezzzus, get some clothes on!” Dean whined. “Don’t even try Cas!” He continued, pointing a finger at his trench-coated angel.  
Gabriel snapped his fingers and clothes appeared on him and Sam. “Sam is a motherfucking angel! I KILLED SAMMY WITH MY POWERS OF ORGASM!” Gabriel whined and pointed at Sam. The tall Hunter stared at Gabriel in shock. Castiel looked at Sam and his blue eyes widened as he saw the black wings.  
“That’s nae angel, rodent.” Crowley said as his eyes ran up and down Sam’s body.  
Gabriel turned to the king of Hell.  
“I donnea know what he is, but it’s nae angel.” Crowley continued. “The only grace I feel from him is the part which is yours… Nae he is more like a nephilim… but nae completely that either…”  
“Ignotus Accido, Repobo Sacralogos.” Castiel mumbled. Gabriel looked at his brother. “Do you think so?” he asked. Castiel nodded. “Created by ‘Refulgo’? I think so.”  
“What the Hell are you two chicken McNuggets talking about?” Bobby said with a frowny face.  
“The creature known only as Ignotus Accido, Repobo Sacralogos, or in English: Unknown Destroyer, Condemned by Christ. A creature of the Apocalypse, supposed to be created from a creature known as ‘Refulgo’, however, Refulgo is also the Latin word for ‘To shine brightly’, and it is known that an Archangel emits an incredible mass of light when bonding.”  
“So Sam turned into a condemned angel of destruction because he fucked you?” Bobby asked Gabriel. Crowley snorted a laugh. “It would seem so, Robert.” He said.  
“Uhm, could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?” Sam asked as he looked at the others.  
Then is eyes fell upon Bobby. “Y-your legs‽” Sam said and pointed at the older Hunter. Bobby smiled. “Yeah, Crow fixed them.” He said and looked at the demon beside Sam.  
“Crow?” Sam said, and he swear to god he was about to faint as he saw Crowley walk up to the shabby man and rested his chin on the Hunter’s shoulder.  
“Oh, come on, Sam. You and Dean are basically married to angels… You have zero right to judge me.” Bobby said with a bitchface #4 on his face.  
“Oooookeeyyyy….” Sam said, a bit awkward. “But what is all this talk about me being condemned by Christ?”  
“Have a look at yerself in a mirror, moose. Y will see what we are talking about.” Crowley said.  
With nervous steps, Sam walked into the bathroom. When he first saw the dark wings, he assumed, just like Gabriel, that they were the markings of a dead angel. He spun around too look behind himself, however; the bathroom was empty. With a lump in his throat, he turned back to the mirror and saw that the wings still was behind him. He gulped in disbelievement as he reached for one of the fluffy, dark-grey feathers of his partially visible wings, and he felt the soft texture, as a light breeze in is hand. “Fuck.” He whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for shortness!

Sam flapped his wings a few times, unsure of how he would even fly. He knew that the angels basically warped to where they needed to go, but then again, he wasn’t an angel. What exactly he was, no one knew. Not even Gabriel or Crowley.  
He saw Gabriel in the mirror, standing in the door and sighed. The Hunter closed his eyes, feeling the archangel moving towards him. Gabriel pressed his face to Sam’s back, hugging him comfortingly.  
“Love you.” He mumbled into the taller man’s spine. “I love you too, Gabriel.” Sam replied.  
Their moment was suddenly ruined by a frightened scream, and then Dean rushed up the stairs and passed the door to the bathroom with a cry of: “MY EYES!” followed by a loud: “IDJIT!” and Crowley’s laughter from downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean laid on his back in front of the furnace. After he got transformed, there were new things that he had gotten a liking for. Like creamy milk, red fish and warm baths, but the one thing he had begun enjoying the most, was the warmth of fire. He purred from deep in his chest and stretched his back, yawning.  
He heard soft footsteps close up to him and he felt the presence of his mate. “Hi, Cas.” He purred and opened one eye. Castiel smiled and sat down on Dean’s lower stomach.  
Dean sniffed in the air and both his eyes flew up and he looked at the bowl in the angel’s hands  
Whole cream  
Dean sat up and kissed Cas quickly before grabbing the bowl. He laid down on his back again before he, with a cocky grin, flipped himself around, causing the angel to fall to the floor. Then he began drinking the delicious bowl of cow-mazing cream.  
Dean licked the bowl clean and grinned up to his husband. Cas smiled back and traced his tongue over the weretiger’s upper lip.  
“You missed a spot.” Cas explained when Dean looked at him with a confused expression on his super handsome, adorkable, freckled face.  
Dean meowed and licked Cas’ nose. The angel smiled and kissed his weretiger, glad that his wings didn’t affect his surroundings, as they were stretched out in their full size; six metres long and 1.5 metres wide, the light from the fire shimmering in their dark-coal feathers.  
“Your wings are so magnificent.” Dean purred. With his human eyes, he had never been able to fully see the details and appreciate the wholeness of the angel’s wings. When they were roaming over their entwined bodies at night, it felt like they were under the night-sky.  
Dean purred and rubbed his head against his husband’s shoulder.  
“My itty-bitty-kitty-cat.” Cas teased and scratched Dean behind his left ear. Dean made a meowing sound and licked the man’s hand with his rough cat-like tongue.  
With a yawn, the weretiger fell asleep, curling into big-spoon-Cas, in front of the warming fires.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Supernatural-pack is baaaack!!!  
> (sorry about the wait, just lost the interest for a while... but I'll try to post a bit sooner next time... ^^; )

Crowley stretched out on the couch. Everyone had left the house for some hunt, however; he couldn’t care less and was happily kicking back and relaxing in the warm couch. With a shy glimpse around himself, he snapped his fingers. His normal black suit transformed and within seconds, he was laying on the sofa, wearing a green-and-white tartan kilt and a white button-up shirt.  
“Ah, ‘tis the life!” he sighed in content and relaxed. It was not often that he could feel as safe as now, for once wearing his kilt again, stretched across the sofa. He yawned and arched his back, hearing the satisfying plops in his spine.  
“Hmmm, you look completely eatable there, Crowley.”  
The demon smiled. “Hi, Robert.” He said to the hunter.  
The brunette Hunter crossed the living room and ran a hand over the king of Hell’s left leg. “You know what it does to me when you are wearing that kilt of yours, Crow.” Bobby purred and bit Crowley’s left earlobe, making the king of hell groan with content.  
“Oh?” He said with a fake-innocent smile. “tell me what it does to you.”  
“It makes me want to ravish a certain Highlander demon.” Bobby growled, letting one hand wander up, under his lover’s kilt. Bobby reached further under the tartan skirt, before his fingers reached the demon’s cock, fisting it slowly as he opened up Crowley’s silk shirt with his teeth.  
“Och my, Robert.” Crowley purred. He returned the favour and traced his perfectly manicured fingernails down the human’s torso. Bobby growled with a grin plasterd on his face.  
Bobby undid his pants and pushed Crowley’s green kilt up, over the demon’s hips, giving himself better access to the demon.  
Bobby rolled his fingers in the precome that was oozing out of Crowley’s large cock. Keeping the grin, Bobby began to open up the Scottish man underneath him. “Och, my-my, yer being such a gentleman today. Ye know I don’t actually need any of that prepping; I’m a demon!” Crowley said flirtatiously. Bobby growled still smiling, removing his fingers and lifting Crowley’s legs, so his knees touched his chest. Then He thrusted hard and fast into the demon, watching Crowley’s face, seeing waves of pleasure reflect in his eyes and his mouth as he continued to fuck his beloved demonic boyfriend.  
“C’me on baby, come for me.” Bobby panted into Crowley’s ear as he felt himself nearing his release. Crowley groaned and came, moaning out Bobby’s name and taking the human over the edge with him too.  
Bobby kissed his beloved deeply and let out a small laugh of joy. “You need to wear that kilt more often, Crow,” he said, eying up the tartan skirt that was pushed up to expose the demon’s lower half. Bobby kissed the demon’s neck and hugged him. “Can you teleport us to our bedroom?” Bobby purred and Crowley smiled warmly at his affectionate human, before teleporting them back to their room for a few hours of sleep before the house got filled by angels and a territorial weretiger.


End file.
